The Long Sleep
by Catseye
Summary: It's really G but I like the 2 letters, Anyhoo, this is a fairy tale based on Princess Sonora and the Long Sleep by Gail Carson Levine only Gundam Wing style. No real warnings unless you don't like Gundam Wing... Oh yeah and it's non-yaoi too. You wanna k


Catseye: Hiyo and welcome toooooo *cheap pen and table drumroll, I lost my other drumstick hehe* Wingtale Theater. Yeah, I know how do wing's have tales blah blah. Oh. Disclaimer and explanation? That may work. Disclaimer:

If I owned what's in the fic  
I'll tell you what'd I do  
I'd keep a few shares and forget disclaimer cares  
And the lawyers couldn't sue. 

Unfortunately you must take notice of the word 'if'' *mumbling* in other words I don't own gundam wing. The other thing I don't own needs a tip of explanation and then there's warnings. This is more or less the story of Sleeping beauty only it's Gail Carson Levine's version. So it's a tripled over retelling and I only own the idea of this latest one. So I'm not being sued k? Warnings hmmmm *thunder and lightning* BEWARE OF PINK BUNNY HAIR TIES *more thunder and lightning* with matching boxers!!! And my horrible typos and misspellings (I recently learned how to spell Tuesday from my five year old brother) and if some things are more tedious than others, blame on the fact that I let sanity sneak it's way back in a little due to long periods of no chocolate *shudder, shudder.* It was painful. Narrarations are in Bold. When someone dosn't stick to the script and I'm talking to them it's in Bold and maybe purple, depends on me mood. Thoughts are essentially in ** but it says thinking...I think and so are actions when I don't feel like narrarating them. Also be warned of the coupling *hints* nothing definite. Zechs-Noin (worst hint: sitting next to each other) Duo-Hilde (they act the same as in the series) Heero-Relena (Relena likes Heero and he does not kill her...he ignores her) Trowa-Midii (They're the king and queen but that's because they look the part...you'll see what I mean, if you don't, I'll explain. Anyca-hoozildopatifutzelosanbitke (longest "Anyhow" extension, say that three times fast ^_~) , on wit the fic...story...whatever.

Once upon a time there was a small kingdom called Bloomill and on one failthful day the new prince was born. The kindly king and queen of Biddle...er Bloomill were very happy and so were the people of Bloomill even though they weren't invited. The people who were invited were the faeries who came to every babies' naming ceremony in that time. Faeries would bless the child of noble families or special children who were poor, one being a girl destined to go to have extra sensitive skin but that's another story. The first faery was named Arabella and she approched the happy mother and father.

Arabella: Hey what's going on here. Why do I have these big rubbery wings and who is Arabella?

You are Arabella now get on with blessing the child.

Arabella: Oooh I have special powers? Am I faster than a speeding beam weapon? More powerful than space shuttle? Able to leap tall Mobile Suits in a -

*tapping feet* Duo get on with it.

Arabella: Or maybe I'll get rid of these stupid win-

DUO!

Arabella: Alright, alright. But could I - *stares at fellow faeries* we - all at least be called by our real names even though I have nothing against Arabella.

Fine, fine just get on with it *narrows eyes* Duo-bella now let's get on with the story.

Duo-bella: Let's see. Howz about looks, isn't that a typical faery gift? *looks at the baby and talks quietly* And she certainly looks a bit boy-ish. They'll call her a dog at school so...Hocidus Pocidis...Uh how do I cast a spell?

*sweatdrop* Try your wand Duo-bella *sigh* and we have another 6 to go for the first chapter alone. 

Duo-bella: A wand? Whatever happened to magical swords I ask. Ah well. *touches baby with wand* Still a little boy-ish but nobody's perfect.

Relenissa: Um...Duo-bella, I think -

Duo-bella: Oh don't tell other people how to do their job busy-body. 

Relenissa: But-

Duo-bella: Each faery's got her *Relenissa snickers* his own way of doing things.

King Trowa II* : Umm thank you for the gift Duo-bella.

Faeries could turn rather vicious if they were not thanked. A mistake King Tro's dad made resulting in his...unique hair problem. Queen Midii II picks up her baby who is now crying. That was painful the baby was thinking. That braided one is scary especially his hair. It looks alive... That began the child's phobia of extensively long hair especially unbraided long hair since the child was convinced braids kept the scary hair in check. 

Midii II: Yes, we do appreciate the gift but pardon my saying so but we liked our little prince the way he was.

Queen Midii II was not afraid to critisize faeries since she was born a peasant and she didn't know the rules of faery etiquitte but Duo-bella did not let this stop his rising anger at being insulted.

Duo-bella: Lady, I take that as an insul - wait a second. Prince?

Relenissa: That's what I was trying to tell you Duo-bella. You're an insult to the rest of us.

Duo-bella: Oh shut up. *Duo-bella bows to Midii II* Excuse my harsh tone in the presence of a lady.

Relenissa: And what about my apology?

Duo: You're not a lady.

Relenissa: Why you -

Duo-bella: Temper, temper. 

Midii II:*clears throat* Thank you for the gift nonetheless. I must admit he's much cuter than before.

Duo-bella: *moaning* I've created a bishonen. I've gotten competition for the best looking guy in the land. *continues low moans.*

Duo-bella takes his seat at the table with golden seats and golden chairs and the only thing not golden was the food and napkins. Gold hurts when you wipe your mouth with it so they were woven of silver. As for the food, King Midas proved golden food a bad idea. Relenissa stepped up to the baby who was trilling and making noises sweetly in queen Midii II's arms.

Relenissa: Awww. He is cute though I know someone cuter. *giggles* anyway I think I'll grant him gracefullness.

Duo-bella: *stops moaning* Isn't gracefullness a bit feminine.

Relenissa: Oops I forgot since *aims voice in Duo-bella's direction* somebody made somebody look more like a girl. *Duo-bella sticks out his tongue* Anyway I was going to say musical gracefullness *she taps the little prince on the head.

The Faery Noinegra studied the baby and made him artistic. Luckily she didn't take as much time as Duo-bella and Relinissa who shall be dealt with later. The next faery to bless the baby was *looks at script* Kuso, this'll get ugly. Wufenetta.

Wufenetta: You stupid narrarator. YOU GAVE ME A DRESS!! AND WINGS!!! I'm a faery for crying out loud. You baka onna *the little prince began to cry at the new man's harsh words* Great now the kid's crying.

Well if you stop your whining and bestow the child a gift with your super sparkly pink wand I may releive you of this.

Wufenetta: I'm not whining you baka onna. And why doesn't he *points to Duo-bella* have an onna colored onna device. I demand that justice be served.

His name is already Duo-bella now and he's not giving me so much trouble so...GET ON WITH IT BEFORE I GIVE YOU A TUTU!

Wufenetta: Sheesh. Touchy. I bestow the gift of intelligence upon the child so he won't become a baka like that baka onna narrarator.

With the gift of intelligence, the young prince began to notice the world around him. He noticed a few words like "gift" and "faerie" and soon figured out that this was a language of some sort. He was sure he would be able to speak this language soon. He also noticed that the dark, scary brown haired faery with the braid and the black haired faery were doing a ritual that involved staring, growling and using language that sounded very mean.

Noinegra: And here I was thinking you pilots were smart. Shame on you cursing in front of a baby like that.

The purple haired one sounded resonable and the light brown-blond haired one was looking for someone...The fifth faery entered and stood looking at the young prince rather sheepishly. Sallyora could not think of anything since she was thinking of bestowing intelligence and medical skills wasn't all that good. Princes couldn't become doctors and there were already midwives for such things. Most of all, she was the cheif midwife and she didn't need comeptition but she could see Wufenetta was doing the haughty smirking thing so she had to think of something which had better not be intelligence since she's read Princess Sonora and the Long Sleep and knows what will happen *hint, hint*

Sallyora: Shoot. Then I'll give him intelligence -

Wufenetta: Hah. I knew you couldn't think of something good. Have to steal my idea. 

Sallyora: As I was going to say Miss-sorry-Mister Chang is that I grant him intelligence of the...er...

Wufenetta: Admit it onna you have nothing. Stick to midwifery, you haven't the heart of a gift giving faery.

Sallyora: It just so happens that I give this child the gift of the heart. Not only shall he be kind to others but he shall have a sense of the heart of others. If he's good then he can also project things into the hearts of others. Not a bad gift ne? *sticks tongue at Wufenetta.

The faery Zechsadora was next in line. The prince looked out from his cradle and was very much confused by the face of this faery. Oh no. Zechsadora take that mask off this instant, you're scaring this poor little boy.

Zechsadora: But this is embarising. My name is Zechsadora and I have big rubbery wings wouldn't you want to cover your face.

No I think having wings and being able to fly would be cool. Now if you don't get on with it then I'll do to you what I promised to do to Wufenetta and, your current situation will seem like heaven.

Zechsadora: Nothing could be worse than this. I feel like my sister only she's wearing a dress. I repeat, nothing could change my mind about this being a bad thing.

Oh I can fix that little difference between you and Relenissa if you don't take off that mask and cooperate.

Zechsadora: ok, I bestow this little girl with good health, the only useful gift out of all of these.

King Trowa II: Thank you for the gifts but it's a boy.

Zechsadora: Oh good, I thought he was a kind of weird looking. Was he born like that?

Queen Midii II: No. We have Duo-bella to thank.

Zechsadora takes his seat next to Noinegra. Queen Midii II beamed with her good seating sense, casting the Wufenetta-Duo-bella mistake to the back of her mind. King Trowa II is very happy for his son, wife and how great the palace looked and the narrarator (yours truly) is very releived that the first chapter is finishe - 

Heerodonna: Great I don't have to do this stupid mission. I haven't backed out on it if it was canceled.

Oh, I'm such a baka, I forgot the lovely Heerodonna. Your lines please Heerodonna, your mission depends on it.

Heerodonna: Stupid otaku -

Relenissa: How dare you forget Heero you meany. He is the most important person even in this story.

Duo-bella: I don't think you should complain, she forgot Quatre too. If you ask me I say it's a good thing, he was almost spared the whole wand thing. 

Heerodonna: So all I have to do is give a gift to the little-

Midii II: Boy.

Heerodonna: Sorry.

Trowa II: Understandable. *stealing a look at Duo who red from anger and embaressment*

You're supposed to be mad Heerodonna. You weren't invited to this party.

Heerodonna: I don't care.

Don't you at least want to know why?

Heerodonna: No.

Humor me.

Heerodonna: Fine. Why wasn't I invited?

Trowa II: well er...we thought you had moved.

Heerodonna: Really? Didn't you hear about -

Trowa II: No.

Midii II: Actually we thought you were dead. 

Relenissa: Of course he isn't dead. For one thing he's right here.

Midii II: Yes, but usually when someone makes so many attempts to kill themselves you presume them dead.

Relenissa: But- 

Trowa II: No.

Relenissa: Why is it that when you do talk you cut someone off and only say-

Trowa II: I would ask my birth faeries that.

Heerodonna: Hn. How about the gift of fighting ability? He will be the fastest gun fighter in the land. And he shall love his gift.

Midii II: I simply can't accept that *shugs off King Trowa II who is trying to tell Queen Midii II that she shouldn't contradict a faery* I don't want my son growing up shooting everything. He may become a very scary person living a life like that, kind heart or not. He'll be quiet, like his father but also too...trigger happy. I don't want my son to be suicidal but I don't mind fighting ability just not guns. For that matter we don't have a whole lot of guns.

Heerodonna is very confused. How could this be a bad gift? What was too trigger happy? What's wrong with the combonation? How could a country not have many guns? Nevertheless, Heerodonna wanted to satisfy the parents. Missions were to be executed succesfully.

Heerodonna: How about...fencing skill? 

Trowa II: *fingering his hair* Perfect.

Midii II: Well...

Trowa II: Perfect.

Midii II: Whatever.

Heerodonna: Alright then I bestow the gift of 

Hold on a second. I just looked over the story, your the evil faery. You have to bestow a curse like...dying when he pricks his finger on a spindle.

Heerodonna: What reason would he have for pricking himself on a spindle? 

None. But that's not my problem now is it? Figure it out O great Heerodonna, Master of Failed Suicidal Attempts.

Heerodonna: *after much thought* How about he pricks himself upon a fencing sword and dies?

Not all that origional but...it'll do. Now disappear, you're free to go Heero, you even get your're rightful name back. See, I'm not all that bad. 

Zechsadora: What about the rest of us? 

You have a banquet now.

Wufenetta: We know that but what about the clothes and these stupid baka wings?

Oh, those stay on.

Wufenetta: WHAT!?! I REFUSE TO BE STUCK WITH THESE BAKA ONNA ITEMS AND I DEMAND THAT JUSTICE BE SERVED.

Your not in any position to demand anything. And just for that, I'm changing the storyline a bit. You shall maintain faery form throught this fic and, the second appearance you make as faeries shall not be deleted as origionally planned. The second part of the punishment is due to Duo-bella, Wufenetta, and Relenissa's bad behavoiour but all of you shall be punished.

Sallyora: Once we leave, you're in for it Chang.

Midii II: That's nice and all but what about my poor son? He's supposed to be pricked on a fencing sword and die or has this all escaped your attention!?

Noinegra: Well. There's nothing we can do about it. These wands are rigged to prevent two gifts from the same faery. Wish I could help but I can't.

No fans you may not help.

Duo-bella: Who's this extra spot for? I meant to ask earlier. 

Zechsadora: *rolls eyes* Considering the baby's life is in jeapordy, now is a great time to ask Duo-bell.

Duo-bella: Duo-bella. There is an a. And I realized it now was a better time which is why I am asking now.

Zechsadora: *mushroom sigh*

The young prince became very confused at this point. When was he supposed to die? It didn't make any sense. That was the point where he started to cry. He didn't want to leave his parents even if he got to leave these scary people with wings. It was just then that the door burst open.

Hildeanna: Sorry everyone, I got held up on the way over here. Sooooo how is the little one?

Trowa II: Who are you exactly? Were you invited?

Hildeanna: Yeah. I'm your last faerie.

Duo-bella: See? I told you it was a good question.

Hildeanna: Hi Duo-bell. So let's see. What gift shall I bestow upon this charming little...little...erm...boy?

Midii II: Yes.

Duo-bella: *glares at other faeries* Don't even think about it.

Hildeanna: Ok. I bestow the gift of -

Midii II: Um. Hildeanna, if it's not asking too much could you erase the curse on him?

Hildeanna: *pouting* But everyone else got to give their own gift.

Trowa II: Yes, but you'll feel much better about yourself. And besides, what use is a gift if he may die before he can use it?

Hildeanna: But I want to bestow the gift of intelligence upon him.

Wufenetta: It's been done.

Hildeanna: How about a loving heart?

Sallyora: Done and more.

Hildeanna: Good Health? Artistic?

Zechsadora: Done and

Noinegra: Done.

Hildeanna: *vein popping* Lemme guess, musical talent and fighting talent are done too right?

Relenissa: Correct. That's why you have to come early before the gifts run out. That almost happened to Sallyora here, she almost couldn't think of anything.

Sallyora: Not true. I had that idea all along.

Wufenetta: *cough* Yeah right *cough*

Duo-bella: *ahem* You seem to be forgetting to ask about one.

Hildeanna: What Duo-bell?

Zechsadora: *thinking* she calls him Duo-bell twice but he barks at me for it. 

Duo-bella: You forgot to ask who gave the gift of beauty.

Hildeanna: You did of course, who else would overdo a spell like that.

Duo-bella: *glares harder than before at other faeries* If you even breathe wrong I swear...

Trowa II: Reversing a curse would be origional.

Hildeanna: I guess...but I can't reverse curses *mass sweatdrops* but I can switch it around. So instead, the young prince shall be pricked but he shall sleep for 3,000 years.

Duo-bella: *ahem*

Hildeanna: 2,000?

Duo-bella: *shakes head slightly*

Hildeanna: 500 then.

Duo-bella: This is not the best time for thinking big Hildeanna.

Hildeanna: So it's that obvious I'm a beginner isn't it? *more sweatdrops* Oh well. We'll make it an even 100.

The young prince became very scared at that moment. He was being cured by an ameteur. For that matter, could it even be called a cure? The worst part was sleeping for 100 years. He didn't mind it personally but his poor parents. He would never see them again. It was no different that the curse. The little prince began to cry even louder than before.

Midii II: Aw. Poor thing. You're confused aren't you? You cry the hardest when you're being cured.

Hildeanna: Can I hold him?

As the young prince was being handed over, he got an idea and immediately stopped crying (Queen Midii II was not pleased). He would use the gift given to him by one of the faeries. He projected a thought into Hildeanna's head/heart, he wasn't sure yet. If I sleep for 100 years he said I will never see my family again. Hildeanna was suprised at first to hear this little voice inside her and it took a moment to realize it was the baby. Talking babies were nothing special but one that could project thoughts? Too bad she didn't give that gift. It wasn't fair. 

Hildeanna: How about I change it? It will be one hundred years since that's a minimum but it will effect everyone in the palace.

Trowa II: What if one of us is-

Hildeanna: It will extend to the castle gates. Try to hire servants with no romantic attachments and you'll be fine.

Midii II: Thank you Hildeanna we greatly appreciate your gift and we appreciate the gifts of the rest of you. Let the banquet begin.

~~*~~  
~~*~~

Later that night, after the faeries had retired to their homes, Queen Midii II and King Trowa II watched the sleeping prince in his cradle and could not bear the thoughts of the curse coming true. They were determined to get around it somehow.

Queen Midii II: What are we going to do Trowa? I know he will only sleep but still...

King Trowa II: .... ..... .....

Midii II: Oh please you know I can't understand that. 

Trowa II: *sigh*

Midii II: Oh, so you're just as stumped as I am?.... .... .... ....

Trowa II: That's impossible. We couldn't do that. The villagers would be mad.

After a long period of mariage the two could understand each other with very few words.

Midii II: Not if we explained the circumstances.

Trowa II: Mmm.......

Midii II: Good. I'm glad you agree. If this works, by morning the proclamation will be written and delivered and this whole thing will be settled.

The proclomation was indeed ready by morning and delivered to every houshold and every person, even the lowliest servant of the household. It read as follows: It is hereby decreed, under the power of King Trowa II and Queen Midii II that, from this day until stated otherwise, the use of a fencing sword within the village is outlawed and punishable by imprisonment. The use of a fencing sword within the palace walls may be punishable by death if necessary. If ye goodly people would like to know the reason for this new law, it is as follows. The young prince, heir apparent to the throne of this kingdom, son of King Trowa II and Queen Midii II hath been a curséd by a faery at his naming ceremony. He is to die at the touch of a fencing sword, mayhap by sight as well. It is asked to bring all fencing swords to the Royal Gymnasium where all tournaments or disagreements involving fencing shall be held. Our King, Queen and the young Prince Quatre require your cooperation.

~~*~~  
~~*~~

I know it's a little late for the list but here it is anyway. It's the parts they play, not their names in the story.

Cast of Characters (so far):

Quatre Raberba Winner: Princess Sonora

Heero Yuy: Belladonna

Duo Maxwell: Arabella

Wufei Chang: Antonetta

Trowa Barton Bloom: King Humphrey II

Zechs Marquise: Annadora

Lucrezia Noin: Allegra

Relena Darlian Peacecraft: Adalissia

Hilde Schbeiker: Adrianna 

Sally Po: Aurora

Midii Une: Queen Hermione II

And for those who are wondering, if you've ever seen the ep 0 for Quatre, his Quatrine (his mother) looks a little like Midii and Quatre's dad looks alot like Trowa and since I think it's an interestion coupling, why not? Try gundamwing.org, episodezero.com and gundamwing.net for translations and stuffs.


End file.
